Tales of an abandoned child
by TalleyAnne
Summary: HOLES blah blah blah, ginny gets arrested....u know the story but she finds someone long an lost at CGL...
1. Chapter 1

Fee fie fo fum…I am writing a holes fanfic, bum dee bum…

I am writing this story for my friend Elizabeth…

Chapter 1

            "Ah, crap," muttered a tall, thin red head.  She shielded her black outlined eyes from the harsh, whirling red and blue lights of the patrol squadron car in front of her.

            A fat officer emerged with reinforcement from his car with a bullhorn.  "Step away from the door, drop the bag, hands up," he barked.  "You are under arrest for the smuggling of drugs and jewels from Reilly's Department Store.  I repeat, Step away, drop the bags, hands up."

            The girl cursed and dropped the bag of smuggled items from the Brooklyn department store on the cement and raised her bony hands.  The fat man clipped handcuffs on her and threw her into the car.  The girl went calmly.  As the line of whirring cop cars sped away, she peered out the window and into the alley to see 4 redheads scurrying away, and turned her head as the tallest of the 4 broke out into a run after the arrested girl.  It was like a slow motion movie to watch---the girl stopped running and another officer seized her, and she kept screaming for the girl in the cop car as she fought forcefully against the officer who put her in his cop car, and they zoomed off, leaving the 3 children stunned in the darkness.

~*~sorry if that was a tad confusing, but as a more clear view, a girl was arrested from her siblings who lived on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Allo all my readers!  I just ate half a carton of strawberry ice cream!  I'm hyper.  Can you tell.  I think I will write.  It will keep my fingers busy…

La la la…SENDIN MY LUV TO REVIEWERS

Lil Rain Angel---Yes lol it was a bit confusing…I am keeping it up…as well as my pants that are a few sizes too big…

Sixstars---Hello!  A new reviewer!  I have never heard from you before!  I have another HOLES story if you would like to read it…Well im glad you liked it!  THNX

Sorceress Damia---Like the pen name change…J Ummm THANKS for reading my other story!  Keep on reviewing!

Miss Elizabeth---Yes Elizzy lol I am WRITING this 4 u FINALLY u my bff catcha l8r…

Chapter 2

            "Would Virginia M. Wo-l-cow-ike please rise."  The fat judge stared sternly at the thin read haired girl sitting before him.  

            "Its Wol-ko-_witch_" A sharp, low voise beckoned.  The girl rose, sturdily, without a twitch.  Her eyes stared past the judge and on to the wall.  She had no family or friends at the trial.  She was alone.

            "Miss Wolkowich, It has been closed that you are guilty of grand theft and runaway charges.  Your sentence shall be…"  The judge gave a dramatic pause.

"Either 5 years of prison or 2 years-at Camp Greenlake, Juvenile Detention and Correctional Facility for young Boys."

            Virginia stood un rippled by this news.  "You wanna to send me to bars, send me.  You wanna send me to juvey hall, send me."  She closed her thin mouth again and crossed her bony arms.

            The judge gave Virginia a weary, annoyed stare before announcing his decision:

            "2 Years sentence at Camp Greenlake.  Court adjourned."  He rapped his mallet on the wooden platform.  Virginia turned rigidly towards the guards, holding her pale wrists out, waiting to be cuffed.  They snapped the silver handcuffs on Virginia with a _phwink_ and led her out the giant oak doors without a word said.

*~@~*

            Virginia Wolkowich groaned as she looked out the grimy window.  All she had been able to see for miles were holes, big ones, tons of them, some with lizards crawling around them, others infested with rattlesnakes.  She looked of from her seat in the back to the guard up front, who had fallen asleep with his head drooped forward, rifle pointing at Virginia.  Virginia, having grown up on the streets of Brooklyn, knew very well that the gun was unloaded.  She sighed heavily, glancing at her hot wrists encircled with loose fitting steel handcuffs.  Her hands were so bony; she could slip out if she wanted to.  But there was nothing she could do even if they were uncuffed.  For a brief moment, she wondered if being here at this correcting place would be like school before she left in 6th grade.  She was slightly aware of the harsh comments that might be made just like at school about how she dressed and thought.  Today she was wearing her favorite long, baggy grey t-shirt with army printed on the front in bold letters, torn, faded jeans, her only pair, and scruffy sneakers that revealed her right big and little toe.  She had black charcoal-colored makeup that she stole smeared around her big eyes and black nail polish that she also stole chipping on her bitten fingernails.  She let her thin, wavy hair trail down her back because she could care less, and her 2 pairs of socks, bras, underwear, and some shirts were stuffed in a small Wal-Mart bag along with a blank notebook and a thick, hardback book.  As the hot, stinky, bumpy bus drew closer to CGL, Virginia was looking straight into the eyes of various boys dressed in hideous orange jumpsuits digging useless holes in the red desert dirt.  She briefly wondered why she had seen no girls yet, before she remembered suddenly with a pain in her back, that the judge had said CGL was a camp for young boys.

            _Ai yai yai.  Boys, are we going to have fun with Virginia _She thought sullenly before the yellow bus came to a jerky halt in front of a log house that possessed many orange blobs.

*~@~* 

Hope that entertained ya…. byes, I want more ice cream…maybe another update tomorrow…Tals*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

I just got back from the store yall, isn't that awesome? I made my mom buy me some of those freezable pop tarts….

REVIEWERS ARE MAJOR COOLNESS

*POLL*

Who should Bailey fall in love with?

VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS!

Thanks….

Chapter 3

            Virginia stood very still, waiting for the tall guard to unlock her cuffs.  She glanced over at the bus driver and felt a little sorry for him for having to drive from New York for about 11 hours to wherever the heck this place was in the heat.  The guard handed Virginia her bag and warned her to be careful, and she jumped over the 3 steps on the bus and hit the solid ground.  She wondered casually if he meant careful about the bus or about camp.  She wasn't too worried about surviving at camp.  She was pretty sure that her and her sisters had been through much worse than what a juvey center could spit at them.  When she looked to her right, she saw a log cabin a little far away, and a hammock swung in the light breeze in front of it and was hung between the only two trees Virginia could see in the whole dang place.  She gazed curiously over to her left and saw a red car speeding away with a teenage boy hanging excitedly out of the window, waving at a crowd of boys who were jumping, hooting and hollering and waving back.  She tried to figure out what they were shouting and came up with "D-tent forever" and "Wormy you rock!".  She turned back wards as she started to walk to take one last look at the guard behind her before turning around.  When she turned forward, she caught sight of a skinny, hyper-looking man practically skipping towards her.  She gulped as he stopped in front of her and she stood very still, digging her shoe in the dirt, as the man introduced himself.

            "Well, hi-low there, little lady!" he said and Virginia grimaced.  She resented being called the terms little and lady, especially when used directly after one another in the same sentence.

            This man had on goofy red socks, pleated shorts, a large brimmed hat, and had a badly burned gigantic nose.    Virginia grunted a hello and turned to her right where a group of boys were walking by and returned their stares.  They were covered in orange from head to toe, orange clothes and dirt.  They all stared, mouth agape, and then started punching each other and ran towards the large log building.  Virginia rolled her eyes.  _These nomads act like they've never seen a girl before_ she thought.  She turned her attention back to the man.  

            "My name is Mr. Pendanski.  Three easy words: pen, dance, key.  Now.  I believe your name Is Virginia, correct?  Well, welcome to camp Greenlake, Virginia.  Here we believe in giving kids a strong foundation to build on before leaving to help start off their new lives as regular children."  He stopped to take a breath.  "Now, come along, I'll take you to Mr. Sir."

            Virginia lamely followed.  They entered the big building and before turning immediately into a side office, Virginia caught a glimpse of the orange infested cafeteria.  She stepped in before the guard and the guard slammed the door.  Pendanski moved aside and let a plump man with cowboy boots propped on his desk, drinking a coke.  He had a rather ridiculous hair do.  Virginia suddenly became aware that she was very thirsty.  

            "So.  Virginia M. Wolkowich, is it?"  The man said gruffly.  

            "Yea," she said disinterestedly.  "But I go by Ginny."

            He gave her a cold stare that Ginny seemed to return before he replied.  "Right um-" he put her file away.  "I.  Am Mr. Sir.  Now when you speak to me, if I have spoken to you, of course, I expect you to answer with my name.  Now do you, understand?"

            "Uh huh."

            "What did I just say?  You will respond to me with Yes Mr. Sir, like a good little girl."

            Ginny winced at being called little.  "Yes, Mr. S-Sir."  She stifled a snort.  Ginny never laughed or giggled, hardly. 

            Mr. Sir froze.  "You think my name's funny?"

            "No, n-no Mr. Sir."

            "Good."  He turned around and pulled out 2 cokes from his mini freezer.  Ginny hoped that one of them was for her, but Mr. Sir handed one to the grateful guard, and snapped the one open for himself.  Ginny felt stupid.  

            "You thirsty, Virginia?"  He growled.

            Ginny's hope built up inside.  "Yes, Mr. Sir."  Her tongue ran across her dry lips. 

            Mr. Sir smiled devilishly.  "Well get used to it.  You're goin' to be thirsty for the next 24 months."

*~*~*

            Ginny followed Mr. Sir out of the office and into the harsh sunlight outside.  "See any fence?"  He said.

            "See any electrical towers or radar?  You wanna run away?"  He asked.

            Ginny was thinking oppositely in her head, but she shook her head no.

            "Good.  You wanna run away, go ahead.  I see you lookin' at my gun.  This ain't for _you_.  This is for the yellow spotted lizards.  I wouldn't waste a bullet on you.  But you know why no one ever runs away from Camp Greenlake?  Cuz we got the only water for miles.  You try to survive out there, you be buzzard food in 3 days."  Mr. Sir looked happily over at Ginny whose face was scrunching up at the thought of being a meal for a large, foul bird.

            Ginny shifted her weight to her other foot as Mr. Pendanski approached.  "Come on Virginia, its time for dinner…" He took Ginny by the shoulder and she went, without refusing, with him towards the cafeteria.  Even though he was a little weird, Ginny found it comforting to know that she was being guided in some aspect instead of guiding.

            "You will be taking Robert's spot in D-Tent…Why here comes 2 members of D-Tent now!"  Pendanski waved to a chubby black boy and a tall dust-covered white boy with a du-rag and a toothpick in his mouth.  Behind Toothpick Dude there was a tall frizzy haired guy acting as if he had just saw a ghost.  He jumped a little and then ran in the other direction, giggling.  _What a weirdo_ Ginny thought.  _I hope they're not all like this…_

_*~*~*_

Ok I could have gone on WAAAAAY longer cuz im listening to happy inspirational songs lol (bowling for soup) but I realized this chapter was REALLY longer than my norm AND I want peanuts so im gonna stop…. Its 9:00 now, maybe ill write again around 11 or tomorrow night…. depends whether I go to Elizabeth's house…ta ta!

Talley****


	4. Chapter 2

La La La…..I am going to start having a band of the day…..(I got some bands off my friend Emily's profile) Today's Band is………..DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE

REVIEWERS KICK AMAJOR BUTT

Brooke Lyn---There you go, some of her family problems! Lol 

Chapter 4

*Flashback*

            Ginny was sitting on the couch in the open area of the apartment.  She laughed at the TV.  She paid no attention to the scream that just echoed from an apartment somewhere off to the right of hers, J16.  She had lived in the ghettos of Brooklyn all her life, she was quite used to it.  She wiped sweat off her neck and shoved her hand into the box of cookies she stole from the convenience store.  It was so hot!  The apartment, of course, didn't have air.  She pulled her hand back out of the box, realizing a huge black spider on her right arm.  She rolled her eyes.  Normally she would have screamed but the spiders had been in the apartment for a few days now.  

            She swallowed her cookie.  She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, another tiny one emerging from the hole in the dirty smoke-smelling couch.  "Sarah!" She called loudly.  Her twin sister Sarah came jogging to her with a baby on her hip.  Both had red think hair and freckles.  Of course, Sarah was an exact clone of Ginny-Tall, thin, freckled, red hair, blue eyes, and 12 years old.  Even though they were still young they were the "Moms" of the household since their mother wasn't much of a mother.

            "What is it Gin?" Sarah panted, sounding pained.  The 18 month old on her hip was crying loudly, and it spit up on the carpet.  

            "Spiders.  Again."  Ginny stood up, shaking one off of the sports bra she was wearing with her boxer shorts.  It was too hot to wear clothes.  Sarah was though.  Sarah always insisted on being mature.  She was, personality wise, completely opposite of Ginny.  She was more mom than Ginny.

            Sarah groaned and cursed.  "Grow up, Virginia, you are 4 foot whatever, it weighs a gram.  Deal with it."  Sarah waked off, cooing to the baby girl in her diaper.

            Ginny sat on the floor with her cookies, growling.  She perked up when she heard a moan, a door open and slam, and a beer bottle crash.  Mom was home.

*End of Flashback (sorry it was so long)*

            Mr. Pendanski started to introduce the 2 boys to Ginny but saw two boys fighting out of the corner of his eye.  He straightened his hat proudly as to say "watch this" and ran to stop them.  

            Ginny snorted, the stomped her foot.  She couldn't laugh while Sarah, Deborah and Summer starved on the street in New York.

            Toothpick Dude cast his gaze from Mr. Pendanski to Chub to Ginny.  His eyebrow raised.  Not a word was spoken as Ginny firmly stared back.

            "So.  You're the new one in D-Tent.  A girl," he said in a country accent.

            Virginia mimicked.  "Yes sir I am," She stepped forward.  Toothpick Dude smirked and Chub laughed.  

            "Nice," T.D. smiled.  "Im Squid." He held out his hand for Virginia to shake, but she slapped it instead.  

            "Im Armpit," Chub said.

            "You mean, the kind that lives in water?" She said.

            "Its his nickname," Chub informed.

            Ginny raised an eyebrow like Tooth-_Squid_ had done.  "Why not use your real name?" She gave them no time to answer as she slapped Chub's hand.  "Are you ashamed of your real name?"

            A silent second passed.  "No," Squid retorted, obviously trying to sound manly.

            Armpit tutted.  "Ashamed, why are _you_?"  He asked.

            Ginny stared him in the eye.  "Yeah."

            "Why?" 

            Virginia's eyes narrowed into 2 thin blue slats at the thought of her past.  "Cuz my mother gave it to me."

            *Flashback*

            "Virginia!" Her mother slurred.  Ginny groaned. She ran, silently and quickly as possible, by the front door past her mom toward the bedroom.  Sarah and the baby Debbie were already there, crouched on the floor.  They didn't want another incident like last night, where Sarah got caught outside of a locked door and got a gash on her left shoulder from a vodka bottle.

            Ginny slammed and locked the door.  A silent tear ran down her cheek as she saw Debbie look around bewilderedly (random word of the week ya'll!) and coo.  Sarah had her head leaned back and eyes closed.  Ginny plopped down beside them.  

            _Why did it have to be _ME _with the screwed family?_  She thought.  _Its not fair for me or Debbie or Sarah!  Why did dad have to leave?  Why did Mom marry Jim and let him steal the family savings and run away?  Why?_

            "Sarah!  Virgiiiiiii---nia!"  Their mom yelled from the living area.  Another bottle broke, sending loud crashes into the bedroom where Sarah and Ginny were holding hands.  "Fine!  Walk out on me, Virginia, Just like your father, JUST LIKE your FATHER!"  She cried.  

            Ginny's tears grew heavier and Sarah squeezed her hand tighter.  "You are not like Daddy and you know it," Whispered Sarah firmly.

            The girls heard a thud and Sarah stood up with Debbie.  "Finally.  Peace.  She's asleep.  Lets go to Ellen's place," Whispered Sarah.

            *End of Flashback*

*~*

Sorry but the shortness but im adding another chappie on friday!!!!_talley_


	5. Chapter5

Yayyy! Another chappie!

Reviewers, i i i LOVE YA!

La Bella Mafia--_Thanks! YAYY im older! 

Squid's*Charm---hehehhehe u always are funny....lol

Chapter 5

After Ginny made her last comment she turned on her heel. She started walking away to her left. Squid looked at Armpit. 

_Gotta take a walk, too many memories flaring up, _Ginny thought.

"Hey! Where are you going, little lady?" Said Squid, mimicking Mr. Sir. Armpit grunted.

Ginny whipped around, walked back, and grabbed Squid's collar. She looked up into his chocolate eyes. For a moment Squid thought she might kiss him, but he shook that thought from his mind-he just met her! But he thought she was strikingly beautiful.

"Don't you EVER call me little. Ever. Again," she hissed, dangerously close to his face. He blinked down at her. "And im NOT a lady."

She let go and followed Armpit who's laughter died down after Ginny got serious into D-Tent.

Ginny twirled the blue bag in her fingers. She dug her toe into the wooden floors.

Squid came in, looking sour, after Ginny.

"Yo dawg, X," Armpit said to a black boy covered in dirt and wearing thick dirty glasses. Ginny assumed he was some sort of tent leader, the way he was standing and the other guys in the tent were sitting on cots. "X" looked towards Armpit and immediately stumbled backwards as he cursed.

A boy with a bucket hat on stood u looking amazed, and a Hispanic boy gave Mr. Bucket Hat a high five and whispered what sounded like "Dang, the female race is definitely one of my hobbies!"

"Whoa!"

Ginny thought "X" looked a little freaky, the way that his glasses were so dirty she couldn't tell whether he was looking at or past her.

"You-you-" He stuttered then whistled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She noticed the weird blond dude on a cot next to an empty one that was by the wall. She dropped her Wal-Mart "roll back" bag on the cot. "Yes, i AM a girl, got an issue wit' it?" She barked annoyedly. It had been a long day.

Not another word was said. All the guys seemed to be in shock. The weird blond next to her avoided looking directly at Ginny, but Ginny was searching for his eyes. Ginny had always had a strange quirk-she claimed she could tell what a person was like by their eyes.

She gave up after a few seconds and lay back on her musty cot. Before she closed her eyes, she caught sight of a very small curly haired boy across the tent from Ginny. He smiled before she drifted off to sleep. 

Armpit did some form a handshake with "X" and then sat beside Mr. Bucket Hat. Squid was still gazing at Ginny, sleeping on her cot. 

The guys began talking about random things, all except the small boy, who seemed thoroughly engrossed with examining his fingers.

After a few minutes, the guys noticed that Squid wasn't participating in the conversation about the new girl, and he was standing up.

"Squid, siddown!" The Hispanic boy said. Squid looked away from Ginny, her body rising and fallen in synch with her breathing. 

"What? Uh, no that's ok. Im kinda tired. I might take a nap," he lied. _A nap?_ He muttered to himself. He never took naps.

The boys on the cots exchanged glances. Crazy Hair smiled. His deep (a/n: SEXAY!) voice rumbled, "Hoo, i think Squid's lookin at the lady!"

This raised hoots and howls of laughter from the guys. Ginny didn't wake up though; she merely twitched a bit and rolled towards the wall.

"Am not," grumbled Squid, turning red. "And don't," Squid spoke as he advanced on Crazy Hair. "Ever call her lady. Or little. She doesn't like it," he firmly said, glaring at Crazy Hair before taking off under the pressure he felt from the guys out of the tent.

*Flashback*

Ginny whimpered as she and her sister stepped over their mother who had collapsed in front of the apartment door. Sarah sighed. 

"Grow up, its not like ya neva saw her like this ba'fore," Sarah said. Sometimes she got so annoyed with Ginny.

Ginny stared at her bare feet. Her cheeks burned. She hated it when Sarah was right, and usually Sarah was ALWAYS right. She always felt so childish when Sarah spoke to her with that tone, and today it made Ginny realize that she was almost 13 and should be used to her mother's behaviour by now.

Sarah quietly opened the front door as wide as it would go, motioning for Ginny to exit first. But Debbie gave a squeal, startling Ginny and causing her to smack the door with her foot. The door jammed hard into Mrs. Linda Wolkowich's side, making her shake. She groaned and started yelling. She began to rise to her feet, screaming,

Sarah swore loudly, looking at Ginny. Ginny looked absolutely frightened. Unlike Sarah, she never seemed fit to handle these situations. Sarah shouted as Linda rose completely, swearing about Jim and about to grab Debbie out of Sarah's grasp. 

Sarah handed Ginny the baby. "Go!" She yelled to Ginny. "Run!"

*End of Flashback*

Ginny almost cried out in relived fear of her memory dream but she remembered that it was a dream. She sat up groggily, and then that feeling of guilt sunk in. She left her family for stealing stupid drugs. 

She looked around the tent, but none of the guys were there. She yawned, feeling a rumble in the put of her stomach. Normally she would have ignored it, but figured that this camp better have food, so she decided to go look for where the meals were served.

She stood up and began walking. The sun beat down on her as she stepped outside. She peered ahead and saw a few orange blobs congregating into a log building, so she decided to follow them.

She crossed her arms, as she grew closer to the building. There were so many thoughts and feelings in her mind. Guilt, curiosity, hurt, pain, joy, confusion. And was it just her, or was that Squid kid looking at her funny? She wondered if he thought she was weird. 

She opened the door to the building and saw the whole camp of boys in front of her at tables, eating. Her breathing faltered. They were all looking at her. It grew deathly quiet. _No, stop it Virginia_ She scolded herself. _They are not looking at you._ They were not. She was just paranoid. Ever since what Jim did to her.

She took a deep breath and followed a group of orange people into a long line to be served dinner. She felt her appetite growing. Ginny had always loved to eat. Maybe that is why she stole so much and needed more than anyone she knew. This thought pained her as she was reminded of Sarah. Sarah never did stupid crap like steal a box of Chips Ahoy and hide them from everybody. No. But Ginny was a failure. So different. 

She was served her beans, still thinking of Sarah and Debbie.

She wondered where to sit, before smelling the horrible dinner she was served. It smelled like dog waste. She made a disgusted face and dumped it all in eh nearest trash can. She recognized Armpit a few tables away, and walked over. She slid into an empty spot next to Crazy hair.

The guys stopped talking abruptly and stared. "X" broke the silence.

"Um, Hey Im X-Ray," he said, holding out his hand over the table. Ginny hesitated then took it and shook. 

"Ginny."

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Ginny," He smiled.

The Hispanic boy spoke next. "Hola, chica," he said. "Magnet at your service." He winked.

"Hello," she said dully in her deep voice.

"Im Barf Bag," said Mr. Bucket Hat.

"Disgusting," she breathed. "Why would you ever want to be called that?"

What is your name?" Ginny asked the tiny boy. He didn't answer. Just looked up at her from his brown vegetables.

"He never talks," Crazy Hair rumbled from beside her. She turned around. He smiled. She grinned. His eyes were green. Piercing. Ginny liked them. They were like bullets and seemed to penetrate into hers. "Im ZigZag."

"Um, nice to meet you," she murmured. She was taken aback by his eyes.

"Hey," Barf Bag tapped the table in front of Ginny. She whipped around.

"What."

"Where is your food?"

She sighed. "I hope the menu changes cuz i wont eat that crap," she snapped.

X-Ray snorted, so did Squid, who had been silent the whole time. "Well, you get used to it. Trust me. One day you will get so hungry you won't care."

Ginny glanced at ZigZag who was holding out his bread. "Here, take it," he said warmly.

She glared. "I don't need charity. If i wanted it, believe me, i would have taken it," she retorted icily. With this she stormed off and out the double doors, leaving ZigZag looking horrified after her.

*~*

Wow, that was long! lol

REVIEW, PEOPLES!_talley_


	6. Chapter 6

Yayy another chapter! Whoo hoo, go me! *does Sparky Vilasky's dance from "Bring it On"

ZigZag: God, If you get THIS excited over putting up a chapter, I would HATE to see you when you win a million pounds of chocolate ice cream!*rolls eyes*

Me: OH MY FREAKIN GOD!  MILLION POUNDS OF CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?  WHERE!?!?!?!?

ZigZag: *smacks his forehead*

Me: I saw that!  

Chapter 6 (wow im moving right along!  Sorry, I cant seem to find the time to update faster anymore, being 15 and all…….lol)

            *Flashback* 

            Ginny's face looked mortified.  She couldn't believe what Sarah had just told her to do.  No, she wouldn't do it.  She couldn't run away, leaving Sarah with their mom, where she would probably be hurt.  Sarah's eyes burned into hers.  She was talking with them.  She was telling Ginny to go-but that connection with Ginny was broken when Linda seized Sarah by her legs and swung her into the wall.  Sarah's screams were all that filled Ginny's head.  Linda looked up at Ginny, leaving Sarah unconscious on the floor.

            Ginny panicked.  Linda was about to leave.  Somehow Ginny felt it might be forever.  Even though she was cruel and an alcoholic, Ginny couldn't let that happen.  Somehow, deep inside of her, she loved her mother.  She had to stop her.  She set Debbie down on the floor, crying.

            "No!" Ginny screamed, punching her mom, causing Linda to stumble, shocked, back into the apartment.  Linda growled.  She grabbed Ginny by the hair, swinging her into the apartment, hitting a lamp.  Ginny screamed.  She fell to her feet.  She cursed herself for being weak.

            Linda picked up Debbie and opened the window.  Ginny's scream was so deadly loud Sarah stirred and sat up.  Her eyes widened farther than Ginny's as she saw Linda dangling Deborah out of the window.

            *End of Flashback*

            Ginny couldn't take it any more in that room.  She had to get away.  She had to take a walk.  There were too many memories filling up her head.

            She had just made it past their tent when she heard footsteps behind her.  She looked at the ground and saw the person's shadow; it had a hat and a toothpick.  She groaned.

            Squid was behind her.

            HE caught up with her, but didn't say anything.  Neither did Ginny.  She didn't even look at him.  She just kept walking.  After about 10 minutes, she got annoyed with having Squid beside her, glancing at her every 5 seconds.  

            "What do you want," she snapped.

            Squid took a breath.  "Um, well, I wanted to see if you were ok.  You seemed pretty mad," he said.  When she made no response, he spoke again.  "Um, is there something bothering you?"

            Ginny gave a hollow laugh.  "Ha.  Yes.  There are millions of things bothering me!  I just, just sometimes I don't know how to deal with big situations!"  This must have stroked Ginny's nerves because she began crying. 

            "Ginny, its okay, he was just offering you his bread!  He is paranoid of it!" Squid said, trying not to laugh.  But she looked at him with big blue eyes.  His heart stopped and it silenced him.  She was so pretty, behind all the black.

            "Not that, ignoramus," she muttered.  "My family!  My sisters!  Me!  My mom!  I don't know how to cope with it all!  I just upped and left and I can never forgive myself!  Always the bad one!  Always in trouble!  My whole life, filled with guilt!  It was always ME doing it wrong, getting it wrong!  And I ruined it all!  Me!  I ruined my family!" She shrieked.  Her moods were changing so quickly.  She started crying again.

            Squid stopped walking.  He looked at this tiny, shaking person beside him.  Something bad must have happened to her family, he thought.

            She collapsed.  She was crying so hard, she couldn't stay standing.  Squid gave an uneasy glance around the camp before he knelt down.  "Ginny, shh.  Its okay," he soothed, playing with her hair as she cried.  He grabbed her hand and ran with her into the woods.  He sat down and so did Ginny, crying.  He didn't want the whole camp to see this.  They were aniumals, they would make fun of Ginny for being a "crybaby."  Ginny rested her head on Squid's shoulder, crying harder.  Squid just let her, stroking her shoulder and telling her it would be okay every once in a while.  After a few minutes, her tears slowed.  She sniffed and looked up at him.

            "Sorry," she said with a small smile.  "I-I seemed to have wept all over you."

            He grinned.  "Its okay, it will dry."

            Her eyes flickered to the ground.  "Im sorry if I scared you.  I didn't mean to talk about my family in front of you, having just met you and all."

            Ginny should have known better to mention her family, and memories came flooding into her mind.

            *Flashback*

            Sarah swore so bad Ginny even wanted to cover her ears.  Sarah's head was dripping with blood, but she ran over to Debbie and Linda and grabbed the baby.  Sarah gripped Linda's head with her right hand and thrust it against the window sill.  Linda crumpled to the ground.  Ginny was crying.  Why couldn't it have been her?  Why couldn't she be stronger and do all the things Sarah could?  Why, why why?

            Sarah ran out the door, Ginny behind her.  They ran, down the steps, silently, out the door, heading across the street to Ellen McCready's apartment.  Sarah didn't speak to Ginny, and Ginny's face was covered in streaming tears.  Sarah burst through the door, greeted by Ellen.  Ellen was her best friend.  She lived alone.  She was 19, one of the few older children in the ghettos where they lived.  Most kids past 10 had ran away or were taken to group homes, but there were lots of small children.  Ellen had short hair that she chopped by herself, close to her shoulders.  She had skin the color of coffee with one cream in it.  Sarah and Ginny's was more like the cream without the coffee.

            Ellen didn't even ask any questions.  She knew what was going on.  She closed the dark curtains on all of the windows, locked them, and put a chair in front of the front door.  The back had been boarded up before Ellen moved in.  The girls always came to her when Linda went on a rampage.  Linda didn't know Ellen, so the girls were safe because she didn't know where they were.

            Ellen scooped up Debbie, and Sarah ran to the couch.  She sat down, wringing her hands.  Ginny just stood there stupidly, crying like a 5 year old.  Ellen swept Ginny into a hug.  "It'll be okay baby.  You guys can stay with me as long as you want."

            Ginny pulled away and sat beside Sarah on the couch while Ellen went into the kitchen with Debbie.

            Sarah stared coldly at her twin.  "Why didn't you just run when I told you?" she hissed.  Ginny's mouth opened wide.

            "Well what was I supposed to do, Sarah?  Leave you there to get maybe KILLED?" she screamed.

            Sarah shouted.  "Yes!  At least Debbie would have been safe!  Instead, you stayed, and she got hung out of a freaking 9 story window!  You always mess things up!  Stupid!"  Sarah fell back on the couch, sobbing.  She sat up one more time.  "And you made daddy leave!"

            Ginny couldn't take this.  She slapped Sarah across the face.  "Did not!  Mama killed him and you KNOW that!"

            Sarah glared at Ginny.  She stood up and ran into Ellen's bedroom, locking the door.  Ginny curled up on the couch.  She fell asleep, and didn't wake up for a long time.

            *End of Flashback*

*~* 

okay guys, you know what to do REVIEW yayy

That was a long chappie, I know you're happy with that!  LOL I was listenin to Liz Phair…_talley_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok well time for chapter numba 6!!!!!!! yay lol ok..............

Disclaimer: Why Can't I? By Liz Phair

Chapter 6

Ginny looked up at Squid. He was silent, studying every part of her face, from her red blanket of hair, pure-as-crystal blue eyes, ski-jump nose, her freckles on her cheekbones, and her red mouth. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips, to be able to just lean over and-

Ginny's eyes widened as Squid's lips came in contact with hers. It was so soft Ginny wasn't even sure it had happened. Squid's face wore a look of dazed confusion. He was just thinking of how wonderful it would be and he couldn't control himself. Ginny searched his eyes for an explanation. 

Squid pressed his forehead against hers, wanting her so much. He had made up his mind. He couldn't lose her. 

Ginny closed her eyes. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do. 

__

Get a load of me, 

Get a load of you

Walking down the street and

I hardly know you

She lifted her face and pressed her lips against his and returned the kiss. Surprised, a warm feeling spread over her and joy filled her body like a pitcher of hot water. She felt so comforted by him. She loved every part of it-his taste, his scent, being so close to the one she was falling for so quickly and blindly. Her lips pressed harder against his.

__

It's just like we were meant to be.

He put his arms around her shoulders and broke the kiss. He looked down at her. Ginny's lips parted into a smile. She couldn't deny it now. She was in love.

Squid was lost for words. He didn't know what to do what to say. He just rested his chin on her head. Ginny hardly could recap the last few moments. She was so dumbfounded and couldn't think straight.

__

Why can't I breathe

Whenever i think about you?

Why can't I speak

Whenever I talk about you

"Squid," she whispered.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Why do you want to be so close to me?"

__

It's inevitable, 

It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me

Why can't I breathe

Whenever I think about you

He didn't even have to think about it. Ever since he walked out of the tent that morning and saw her he had a million reasons why he wanted to stand dangerously close to her and take hold of her hand.

"You're-beautiful."

Ginny didn't say a word. Neither did Squid. Soon the sky grew dark, and they sat there, in the trees, hand in hand, head on head, completely infatuated with one another.

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where its going  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Something's growing  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dying  


*~*_  
_

"Ginny," Squid whispered, shaking her gently by the shoulders. The sky was purple now, and he was pretty sure he heard voices of the guys in his tent walking back to D-Tent after dinner.

Ginny's eyes blurred open. She groaned. Her head ached with remorse. "Oh my god," she moaned. She had fallen for a guy. Worse than that, he knew. She had kissed him for god's sake. How could she be so stupid? It would turn out just like Mom and Dad's marriage, like her own relationship with...Oh dear god, why did she have to remember James...

*Flashback*

Ginny leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his. She ran a tiny hand through his light sandy-coloured hair. He was so warm. So wonderful to her. So absolutely perfect. 

She never wanted the moment to end. They sat huddled together on an August midnight on the top of her apartment building under a blanket, watching the stars, wind ruffling their hair, the blackness of the night darkening James's eyes from honey brown to inky black.

"Ginny," whispered James.

She looked up at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I just saw a shooting star," he said amazingly.

Ginny gasped. She tilted her head upward, her long hair tickling her tailbone and James's legs. Her big eyes searched the sky for the trails of the star. James looked at her and smiled. Her locked his strong arms around her, nuzzling her ear. She giggled.

She turned around to face him, and he placed 2 fingers under her chin, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes, waiting for the familiar taste of his lips against hers. She spread her fingers out on his back, never wanting the kiss to end...

*End of Flashback*

She couldn't do it. She stood up to bolt. She couldn't fall in love with Squid with James back at home. But then she plopped back down. She had to. She had no one else. James wasn't there. Who would protect her? Who would be there for her? Ginny needed a rock, and Squid was there, in living colour.

__

Isn't this the best part of breaking up?

Finding someone else you can't get enough of.

Someone who wants to be with you too.

Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch,

Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch.

She sighed. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. She pulled him closer, and they walked together back to D-Tent. Ginny leaned her head on Squid's shoulder, hips brushing against hers as they walked in step with each other.

__

But wouldn't it be beautiful?

They approached the front of D-Tent. Ginny looked at him with fearful eyes and shook her head. Squid's lips parted to speak, but stopped and nodded his head. He had a blooming relationship with a beautiful woman, why ruining it by publicizing it if she doesn't want that.

He dropped her hand and he walked inside first. Ginny sat on the bench and compelled the last half an hour in her head. Wow. In 4 hours, she had gotten off of a bus, lectured about yellow lizards and no girl scouts allowed, been assigned a horrid orange suit and tent, been humiliated at dinner, and fallen in love with a juvenile delinquent. And snogged him. Bomb. She couldn't believe herself.

Finally, when you couldn't see the sun anymore, she rose to go to bed inside the tent, where the voices were loud, happy and joking. She stretched and was about to start walking when she felt a pair of unfamiliar arms slip unwillingly around her waist. She gasped and wriggled out, whipping around to face a tall, burly boy. He smiled down at her, with ugly yellow teeth. 

"Whassup, babe?" He slurred. He reached for her again. "Come give Slick some lovin'."

"Eiw. No, get off. Get away from me, perv," she growled, backing up. 

"Aw, whattsamatter, scared? Don't be, Slick'll take care a'ya," he said greasily. He moved around the bench, grabbing her shoulders, covering her mouth with the other hand so she couldn't scream. "Just hold on, let me love ya," he coaxed.

She screamed under his grasp. She raised her foot and slammed her heel back down on his toe, then back into his groin, and elbowed his center stomach, between the ribs, and broke free from his grasp. 

Slick cussed wildly and loudly.

"Stop holding yourself, perv!" She yelled angrily. 

X-Ray and Squid ran out of the tent.

X-Ray spoke first. "Hey, what's the commotion-SLICK! GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" He yelled, charging at him. Squid held him back and ran down to Ginny. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She hated being babied. She could fight for herself. "Im FINE."

Slick came closer. "Oh, honey, I see your pitiful little boyfriend has come to your rescue!" He said mockingly.

__

At the same time Squid said, "That's right, I have!" Ginny blurted, "He's not my boyfriend!" Loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Squid stared at her astonishingly.

Ginny didn't care. She stood her ground. She was in love with him, but James was still her boyfriend. "Listen, _Slick_," she murmured under her breath. "If you come near me ever again, I'll kick your as-"

Squid butted in. "Get outta here, don't come back ever."

Slick winked at Ginny. "Don't fret. I'll be back, don't worry." Slick turned and walked off towards A-Tent.

Ginny turned to Squid and let out a yell. "Don't stand up for me ever again! I can take care of myself!" 

By now all the campers were out on their porches, hoping to have seen a better fight.

Squid protested. "No! Slick is tough! He could kill you with his bare hands!"

This was too much for Ginny. She grunted and slapped him hard across his face. She spit blood out on the ground where she had bit a chunk out of her lip to try to hold herself back from mouthing off Slick and walked into the tent. Squid stood ice still, looked around at all the jeering faces on the porches, and cursed God's name before entering the tent again.

*~*~*~*~*

Ok well i hope you all like!!!!!!!!!!! I might even add another chapter tonight, who knows.......:-)

*talley~

__


End file.
